


RE : THE MADMAN,YANDERE HALF-ELF, and YANDERE GREAT SPIRIT

by Saito_2000



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Agony, Character Death, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Pain, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_2000/pseuds/Saito_2000
Summary: After Subaru was brutally murdered and tortured by Rem, he wakes up. Instead of trying to tell Emilia right away, he decides to drag her to the forbidden library to tell her everything that happened to him.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	RE : THE MADMAN,YANDERE HALF-ELF, and YANDERE GREAT SPIRIT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I just wanted to say that this is my first fic ever.  
> Also, English is not my native language. You may find some mistakes here and there, but please enjoy reading this work.  
> Why did I write this?  
> Well, I promised I'd do this on Reddit a while ago, plus I was involved in the contest of "Unthinkable presents." So, I took my chance and did it.

During the fourth loop in Roswaal's mansion, Subaru drags Emilia to the forbidden library to tell her about everything. Fortunately, the Forbidden Library played as a blind spot for the witch of envy.

Thanks to Beatrice's magic, they were able to see the painful truth through Subaru's memories as well as fully understand everything he felt so far for the first time ever, resulting in unfortunate results for both the great spirit and especially the half-elf.

Which made her in a state of fainting, but she could hear everything going on around her. It was like if her mind and body separated for some amount of time.

Knowing the painful truth behind Natsuki Subaru, the man whose only sin was that he truly loved her with all his heart more than anything else.

An enormous sense of guilt and self-loathing ripped her heart and mind at the same time, leading her to the abyss of madness. What's holding her back from becoming completely insane was the conversation she overheard between the other two beside her.

********************

Taking a little while to recover from the horrible things she witnessed, Beatrice muttered to herself, " with this; there's no doubt about it now. I suppose."

Before she began to explain her conclusion and how the gospel works, a single thought crosses her mind **.** " **Is that what's it mean to be [that person], I suppose.** "

Then Beatrice starts to explain every little thing to Subaru. Along with what he has gone through were most likely according to Roswaal's plans and his gospel due to the difference she had observed in previous loops' events, as well as the change in Rosewaal's behavior in each loop.

Beatrice Stressed that, with his gospel, there's no doubt that Roswaal knows about his authority even before he's come to this world, sets plans to control him, and leads him to madness. Moreover, to make him throw his humanity away and become the best pawn for him.

Even his meeting with Emilia must be according to Rosewal's plans. Then she said the last straw to get him mad, " Betty almost certain that the person who hired Elsa to steal the silly half-elf's badge and kill her was Roswaal because he knew you'd do the impossible to save her, I suppose,"

Paused a little before continued and with a hint of hesitation and fury can be heard in her tongue, " But it seems even with his gospel he doesn't know how to make you restart because if he knew...

He'll resort to more cruel and brutal actions to strip you of all human feelings and become just a moving corpse controlled however he pleases, just like the blue maid did to you, in fact."

After hearing this, Subaru felt something awful rising inside his guts. He's never felt like this before in his whole life. He's been deceived and betrayed from the beginning. No, he's been betrayed before the beginning even started.

Memories of all he had gone through crossed before his eyes; he and Emilia during his first loop, memories of being killed by Elsa time after time, the painful deaths, the pain of being left behind forgotten by everyone, especially by the one you love, and the promise that's gone forever because of a certain blue maid.

It was a tremendous feeling of fury, anger, hatred, betrayal, and a strong desire for revenge. Thus that's was the last straw to led him to madness.

Subaru breaks into a laugh as tears pour down his cheeks while covering his face with his hands. "I thought that fate hates me so much, but now everything makes sense.

" He wiped his tears, then looked at Beatrice with determination in his eyes. " I'm going to get my revenge on them, and I need your help for that."

Beatrice looked at him with understanding " Usually; Betty'll refuse to do such a thing, I suppose,"

she paused for a moment. Her eyes narrowed with a frown on the memories she witnessed, especially the memories of the last loop, which saw him being brutally tortured for no reason. His last words before he died won't leave her head as long as she's still alive.

" BUT NO ONE AND BETTY SAYS NO ONE IN THIS WORLD HAS TO GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THIS! BETTY WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPENS EVER AGAIN, NO MATER WHAT, IN FACT! "

Subaru was stunned by the sudden change in her behavior and the atmosphere around her. He can only ask." So, you're going to help me kill Roswaal and the maides? "

His voice was dead serious, and his eyes glittered with a pure urge to kill and revenge from those who had hurt and tortured him. He'll make them pay at all costs.

Beatrice looked directly at his eyes and saw his unwavering determination for revenge reflected in his scary eyes. Even she a great spirit with all her might and strength, this mere human who has no power succeeded in making her feel a little afraid just by looking at his angry face that she had never seen him like this before.

She can't blame him; no one in this world can blame him after everything happened to him. He has every right to revenge. After all, he is the man who knows hell.

" that's right, I suppose. As long as Roswaal still alive, he won't stop, I suppose. Betty'll make sure that's he and his maids pay for their crimes, for what they did to you, in fact," she paused a little before break-in sobs.

Betty's.. sorry.. she couldn't protect you until now, in fact. Betty let you die…over… and over, but this time Betty will protect, Betty will make sure that's Roswaal will no longer hurt you again, this time… this time for sure, in fact."

She said that as she looked at him with tears pouring out of her eyes, holding the tip of her dress with her tiny hands to express her frustration.

Subaru's expression softens a little as he walks towards her and kneels in front of her, putting their eyes on the same level,

" Thank you Beako, you and Emilia are the only ones I trust in this whole world. When Emilia wakes up, we need to calm her down and explain the whole ball of wax to her before we are planning for our next step."

He said that's while wiping her treas, and at the same time, he gives a contemplative look at Emilia, who's still unconscious, or that's what he thought.

Beatrice seems to settle down a bit by his deed before interrupting him. " Betty already made a plan for our next step, in fact. All we need now is just waiting until she wakes, I suppose."

Subaru was astonished by her. Just a moment before, she was crying, and now she already sets a plan. " I'm genuinely grateful to have you on my side, Beatrice. For now, let us take a break until Emilia wakes up."

They both walked and sat quietly beside Emilia. Time passed slowly as they sat without speaking. Each one of them had lost in their thoughts until it was midnight when Emilia began to wake up.

*********************************************************

Unknown to the two of them, Emilia heard the whole conversation between them. Her feeling almost was at the same range as Subaru. She never felt this anger and hatred, So much so that she's going to kill whatever's behind this. Also, she was delighted that Subaru still loves her and cherishes her after all the horrible pain she causes him to go through.

She knew that just thinking this way was the extremity of rudeness and selfishness for a silver-haired half-elf like herself. However, she made her mind and refined her resolve on the only thing she's going to do from now on,

 **"I promise you Subaru; I won't let you suffer anymore. I'll protect you and show you all the love I can give you; no matter what You do, I'll never leave you or betray you, even if it requests my death."** With this thought over and over, time passed until she finally wakes up.

********************************************************************

Meanwhile, it's time for the residents of Roswaal's mansion to sleep, without knowing it's their last night to sleep peacefully. The twin maids stopped in the middle of the hallway that leading to Rosewall's office.

"That's it for tonight. Rem kindly goes to your room and get some rest, " The pink maid said with an exhausted tone of their usual daily work as well as looking for half-elf who went to the forbidden library with a strange boy and told them that they had something important to discuss. It would take some time, so they don't need to worry about her and Subaru.

" Good night, nee-sama."

" Good night, Rem."

The blue maid reluctantly nodded her head before heading to her room. She seemed a little upset about this. Ram can tell that something is bothering her about the strange boy.

Ram opened the door of Roswaal's office to find him waiting for her to do their daily treatment.

" Ram's sorry to interrupt your time Roswaal-sama." She bows her head as usual before walking and sitting in the clown's lap.

With a smile on his face, "So, myyyy deeear Ram, is Emilia-samaaaa and our deeear guest still not out of the forbidden library yeeet."

She tilted her head down."Yes, they haven't come out yet, but there's no need to worry Beatrice-Sma with them after all."

His look at the moon contained a slight disappointment and frustration on his face. 

"I see, so that's how it's. I maybe won't be the last Roswaal after all. 

He then pulled the red maid closer towards him on his chest. "Sooo, should weee start our usual treeeeatment Before the night is oveeer?"

"Yes, Roswaal-Sama." with slight redness on her cheeks. And so the night passed after her treatment, she went to her room after wishing a good night to her master..

She and her master didn't know it was going to be their last night.

*******************************************************

He closed his eyes and slept as usual, with the same nightmares from 400 years ago. Of the only man who made him feel vulnerable and helpless throughout his life, no one succeeded in doing what that man did or making him feel that's way.

Except for two existence, the reason for his nightmares { ** _Hector, the devil of melancholy_ }**, and The current sword saint **_{Reinhard Van Astrea}_** , But now he feels a similar feeling; his mana is forcedly draining out of him. For the first time in centuries, he feels weak and helpless. There must be something odd going on.

He can't wake up, and the nightmares are more intense this time. It's as if someone is forcing him to see the same nightmares over and over, and at the same time draining his mana….

It was an unknown period until he began to hear familiar voices calling him afraid and terrified to hear his voice. 

Slowly he opened his eyes to his surprise that he was not in his bed but tied to a metal chair. In the middle of the mansion dungeon?

Ram&Rem shouted, "Roswaal-sama!" looking right and left to find his twin maids, chained and shackled over their wrists and ankles. They are not tied to the ground but hung on the walls so that their legs do not touch the ground. They hung on the wall by how their arms and legs are far from the middle of their bodies.

Before he could even say anything, the dungeon door opened to show three figures, two about the same size and the other the size of a child. " So finally, you're all awake. Now we can truly begin." One of the three figures said that as they locked the door and entered the dungeon.

The clown narrowed his eyes, " What's the meaning of this. I'm sure you have some good explanation for this. Riiiight Subaruu-kun."

"As you see, it's time for payback Roswaal. I'm sure this isn't in your gospel, right Ros-chi" With a wicked grin from ear to ear.

His words shocked the clown and his maids to the core for various reasons, " That's impossible; how do you about my gospel." Immediately looked at Beatrice. " It was you."

"don't talk to Betty, you creepy clown, I suppose."

Subaru Interrupted them, " Say Roswaal, do you like your new chair? I made it specifically for you." Roswaal raised his eyebrows in a question of what he meant. That's when he started to feel a tingling beneath him.

" Oh, before that's all of you, most asking how you're indeed here. The answer is straightforward. During your sleep, my Beako cast a spell on you so that you don't wake up at all costs and drain all of your mana; therefore, they're a little left to survive. So now, no matter how hard you try, you can't break your chains. Now you're all as powerless as I am."

The blue-haired maid hanging on the dungeon's left side lay her eyes on him with anger and hatred. " There's no way Beatrice would do something like that on her own. It's your fault. You must have brainwashed Beatrice-sama and Emilia-Sama somehow."

She turned her gaze to the two who were next to him with begging and anger. "Please wake up and open your eyes. He's deceiving you and using you for his evil deeds. He's full of the witch's rotten smell. He's a witch's cult!! I should have killed him from the moment I saw him."

At that moment, her horn began to glow and appear. Subaru was shocked by the fact that she is genuinely a demon in every sense of the word, and before Beatrice even reacted, with the inhuman speed, a silver-haired stood in front of her.

" You've hurt my Subaru so much, and I'm not going to let that happen anymore." Her cold voice with the expressionless face, as if she were a completely different person. Sent chills down the spine of all three prisoners. Without giving the blue-oni a chance to talk. Emilia sent a powerful punch to her right cheek. The power of impact makes the whole mansion shivered.

" REM!!" On the other side, the pink maid screamed with scared horror at her younger sister. The scene in front of her was unbelievable. The wall her sister was hanging on became a crater around her, her jaw broke, and blood was flowing from her mouth with some teeth falling to the ground. If she hadn't been in the oni transformation, she would have died without a doubt.

Emilia comes back to Subaru and Beatrice with her usual smile. While Rem was behind her in great pain, unable to speak for the rest of her life, all she can do now is watch in horror and pain as blood pours out of her mouth.

"Remind me not to make you angry." He greeted her with a wary smile as she walked up and stood beside him. "There's no way I'm going to you off no matter what, dummy."

"My bad. By the way, you didn't kill her, right?" She said quietly. "I wish. However, now she won't say anything bad about my Subaru throughout her life. Which's going to be tooo short."

She giggled along with looking straight at Subaru's eyes. Then she blew him a kiss and said," I love you sooo much Subaru. After all this is over, we can finally go to our date."

They were interrupted by an angry voice. Came from the other side," I'll kill you, half-witch. I'm going to kill all of you. You'll pay for what you did to Ram's younger sister. Even if it was the last thing in my life." Tears are filled with hatred. The place where her horn was supposed to begin to bleed as she was trying to break her baskets and the shackles that tied her up, but to no avail.

This time it was a little spirit to silence her. She raised her hand towards the pink maid, "It's time to make you shut up, I suppose. El Vita, in fact." It was only a few seconds before the pink maid felt crushed under an invisible force that broke all her bones and made the wall a crater around her, almost like what happened to her sister.

" know your place, you filthy oni, I suppose." Then she looked at Subaru, waiting for the praise. Who's still in Emilia's arms. She let out, " Hmph." Then confronts the clown who's was sitting in front of them, with expressions of disgust and anger while the clown's expressions were indecipherable.

Subaru stopped in front of Rosewall as he patted Beatrice's head with his left hand and Emilia standing to his right. " Hence should we go back to where we left off? You have to hear to the end before you try anything stupid. I know you're smarter than that, Rose-chi."

The clown narrowed his eyes in anger and disgust as he tried futilely to break the cuffs tied his hands and feet to the iron chair. "You dareeed to make me watch that disgusting kiss between you and half-elf who thinks babies come byyy kissing. That makes me want to vomit, also; on top of all that, you sabotaged myyy plans and hurt Ram in front of myyy eyes.

This world will end, and I will force you to restart Natsuki Subaru!!"

With clown crap, Subaru decided to speed things up a bit."Well, that settles it. I'm going to make you suffer to death in every possible way. First, I need to shut your mouth right now. Luckily, I brought some ropes and stuff with me. After all, I don't want you to bite your tongue and die quickly."

Except the clown wasn't listening, he felt sudden pain from below, and at the same time, he was punched strongly enough to break his nose. " For your information, I know where the babies come from. Subaru and Beatrice taught me about this before."

The half-elf who's broke his nose spoke furiously with embarrassment on her face. Meanwhile, Subaru finished tying his mouth and came back to stand in front of the dazed Roswaal.

"It seems you have finally noticed why this chair is unique. Also, I think it is the only one of its kind in this world. Don't you agree with me Ros-chi?" A sinister smirk crossed its way to his face as he continued to explain. 

"It's unique because the base you put your fucking ass on it. Made from a set of sharp and thick nails. Each one is at least seven inches long and about the same diameter. But the largest ever is aimed directly at your most sensitive areas. You can feel it, can't you?"

The clown's eyes widened to see what he was tingling all this time. There was something strange. He just felt a little pain, and the nails haven't penetrated his skin yet.

Subaru put his left hand on Beatrice's head as he continues. " Thanks for my Beako's Murak; you are now weightless and barely sitting on the heads of nails. However, if you make any move, even if it is a slight movement, Beako'll immediately cancel her magic to let you fall on the nails. You'll become officially a fucked up in both mind and body."

"That's was the first and last warning, I suppose. Betty's at its limits next time will be the last, in fact."

His eyes rolled back and forth between the trio in front of him, and he knew they were quite earnest in warning them. No matter what they do to him, if he moves even an inch, he'll get a lot of new holes next to his hole beside, if that happens, his hole will be violently violated.

"Good, you seem to get it. Now let the fun begun." He said so while Emilia set up a table full of various tools. " Now Roswaal, you know, I hate it when you give me that look with your yellow left eye. Also, if I'm not mistaken, you were angry just for Ram on your right side. That makes it better for what I'm going to do now."

Taken one of the table tools, then slowly approach the clown to show him the tool.

"Do you know what this is? It's just a simple fork, you don't care much for that blue maid on your left, and I hate your yellow eye that's in the same direction. Plain and simple, right."

Roswaal didn't have time to close his eyes. Subaru quickly inserted the fork deep into Roswaal's left eye. Holding the front of his head hair and playing with a fork inside his eyes right and left, Roswaal, in pain, while the blood flowed non-stop before the fork ripped off his eye.

Then lifted it high into the sky like a grain of olives stained with a massive amount of blood and neurons in the midst of the screams of two pink and blue oni in horror and fear of the scene in front of them and the life of their master. Simultaneously, the half-elf and great spirit watched the scene quietly and coldly, just like the man who did this.

Place the fork containing the middle's eye on the table and wipe the bloodstains from his shirt. Then he turned his gaze to the blue oni. " For now, just watch as I torture your master and sister to death, then your turn; I'll show you the absolute despair."

Rem's expressions curled firmly on his suspension as her tears burst and mingled with the blood still bleeding from her mouth; her horn glowed even more. allowing her to recover a little. " R….Rem won't….let do this."

While she was struggling to take out the words, " I've noticed you have a horn, while your sister doesn't. Twins have to share everything or not own it in the first place, that's what I think." Then, he gave the nod to Emilia to break her horn.

Ram yelled out loud. "You bastards, don't you dare touch Rem or her horn! " It was too late. The moment the words came out of her mouth, Rem's horn was uprooted as if it did not exist in the first place. By the same person who broke her jaw and dropped half of her teeth.

"NOOOO!" a cry full of pain and resentment, spreading throughout the dungeon.

**************************

Hours later, it's a miracle that the clown is barely conscious. His left eye was uprooted. His fingernails and toenails were removed with just a simple knife. Then some fingers were cut, and others were cracking and twisted in ways they shouldn't be. Besides several dislocated teeth, facial swelling from severe beatings, and bone fractures throughout the body. Although he suffered great pain during torture, he did not move, not even an inch.

After they finished from the clown, the trio's focus shifted to the terrified maids on both sides of the dungeon. Both are now hornless, one with almost broken bones but able to speak, the other with a gruesomely broken jaw without most of her teeth.

Afterward, her condition worsened from losing her horn, and her teeth fell one by one. This time she definitely won't be able to talk anymore.

The trio went first to the pink-haired maid Ram. What an irony as the trio went towards Ram, followed by three blue eyes lurking behind them. Staring at them with her red eyes burning with anger and hatred, even when her village was burned and everyone died, she never felt such anger before.

" Look, Rem, this is all happening because of you. Your master was tortured because of you, and now it's your dear sister's turn. If you hadn't done what you did to me, none of this would have happened." Subaru shouted as he looked directly into Ram's eyes with his back to Rem.

Tears never stopped. As she looked at her master, all she could do was wonder why? What did she do, and how it ended? That's all her fault. She was born as a failure from the beginning and will remain a failure until the end. Then she looked at her sister. All she can do is apologize in her head over and over again.

Ram turned her look from the trio in front of her to her sister. Before yell. "Rem, don't listen to him. It's not your fault. None of this is your fau…"

……..

" URGH!" The screams filled the whole dungeon. She could neither complete what she was saying of the intensity of the pain. Her foot has been completely cut off from the ankle and below it by a spear of ice. As the ice disappeared, blood began to flow profusely from the wound. All Ram can do is stare angrily and curse the half-elf that has caused her and her sister so much suffering.

Nevertheless, the pain compounded when she heard another voice said, " Minya, I suppose."With this, her left foot disappeared precisely like what happened to her right foot. The dungeon again filled with cries of anguish and pain as a small pool of blood began to form underneath.

Rem's eyes widened with fear on her sister as tears continued to flow more than before while trying ineffectively to break the chains.

"Emilia-tan, Beako, please stop the bleeding. We don't want her to die. Not now, anyway."At the same time, his gaze went towards Rem. Both girls nodded in understanding what he meant. They used the magic of healing on Ram's feet to stop the blood flow and be as conscious as possible to make her watching them do worse than this Rem.

All Ram can do now is muttered with a weak voice. "Don't go, don't touch my little sister. Please, don't hurt Rem anymore." She flops in chains and shackles she can't break no matter how hard she tries. Even her hands have bled out of her useless attempts. Just watch them torture her younger sister to death, without any hope of getting help.

Subaru Beatrice and Emilia are filled with hatred and anger, stood in front of the blue maid Rem, whose face is not the same as before. Thanks for a certain half-elf. The bones in the right half of her face were utterly shattered, causing her eye to come out a little bit from her quarry, and the same could be said for the other half as well.

Rem was furious, and at the same time, she was afraid of what they were going to do with her.

"You did a great job, Emilia-tan." She replied shyly. "Thank you, Subaru."

A slight smile appeared on his face and soon disappeared when he looked back at his killer. "Emilia-tan, can you heal some of the damage to her face? It's tough to recognize her like this. Besides, she's been using the healing magic on me before. So I have to pay back the debt, don't I?" 

He winked at her, which made her a slight blush. " If you say so, I don't see any problem with that."

To Rem's surprise, she's cured her face a little bit; however, the pain did not disappear entirely, and her teeth on the floor won't return to their place. The little spirit moved forward and still bore much anger at her. "Now, let's get started, I suppose."

Beatrice shot Minya on one of her feet without any warning, and Emilia did the same thing as they did before with Ram. Unlike Ram, while crying and screaming, She begged Emilia and Beatrice to help her, who met her with a killer look as she began to form a pool of her blood underneath. It was Subaru's turn to intervene.

" Emilia, create ice spears from the ground under her feet and make them go deep into her wounds; in this way, she will suffer more, and the blood flow will stop." Both Emilia and Rem's eyes widened, one from the enthusiasm and the other from fear.

Rem screamed in dismay. " Emilia-sama plea…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHUGHH!!!!"

Rem screamed in panic and confusion of pain as the ice spears entered her body. She screamed and screamed as the ice spears entered from the bottom of her feet and made her connected to the ground. The sound of bones shattered with her screams full of agony filled all the place.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. However, that didn't stop Subaru since he was tortured to death mercilessly. " Now it's the turn of your hands to be cut, and we'll cut it off the top of the shoulder, but before that." retreat a little and bring something among the items on the table. 

"You know what this is right. It's your weapon, morningstar. Now it's my turn to do the same thing you did to me." He said so while referring to Emilia and Beatrice to do their work.

Reem started crying again because there was no way out, no one would come to help, and they wouldn't let her die easily. With a quick wave, he hit her stomach with a pointed metal ball.

" AAAAAHHHHHHH." His smile widened more and more to hear her cries while pulling the morningstar out of her stomach, leaving holes in the place of blow spilling her blood and bowels. But he didn't stop, taking the morningstar and grabbing the chain the in the same manner Rem did in the previous loop.

Subar started hitting her mercilessly with each blow; her cries and his laughter increased more and more. " How is it? Did you like it?" he said that while laughing like a madman, and Rem on the verge of death, yet every time she is about to die, Emilia and Beatrice use healing magic to heal her wounds and start the circle again and again for the next few hours.

Ram can only watch her little sister tortured in front of her eyes for hours, unable to do anything other than cry and scream. " STOP!!! LEVE MY LETTIL SISTER ALONE BASTARDS. I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU. DAMNIT!!! Time after time, she tries to break the shackles to no avail, her hands are entirely bloodied, and her eye is staring at them with pure hatred.

Subaru stopped in the middle of the wave before he turns around and looks at the pink-oni. Half-elf spoke in a cold voice."You're sooo annoying."

Directly a large ice spear penetrated her stomach, and at the same time, two smaller spears penetrated her hands. To hold her right on the wall, but that didn't end, two others emerged from the ground under her feet and penetrated deep inside her legs just like what happened to her little sister.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. It took her some time to process what happened to her before her blood and screams filled the place. With a satisfied look, "Another great job Emilia-tan, now she won't bother us too much." He said so as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

After a little while, Rem, Ram, and even Roswaal have lost hope of surviving and getting out of this dungeon. Before the trio continued from where they left off, something happened that none of the three prisoners expected. They heard a knock on the dungeon door. Rem and Ram, with the little power left, shouted for help. Then the door opened.

******************************************************

It was a miracle. The person who opened the dungeon door was the sword saint Reinhra Van Astrea. They felt great relief and felt like they were rescued. For the first time in a while, Rem and Ram shed tears of joy as they say. In a tired voice full of agony and pain, hardly to be heard.

"Reinhard Sama, please save us from these cults!!!"

Ram &Rem said almost at the same time while cough blood from their mouths." Die, witch cults."

Reinhard looked at them coldly, making the twins and the clown shudder as he said, "sorry to make you hear such nonsense, Subaru, Emilia-Sama, and Beatrice-Sama." While he was bowing his head, then he looked at Subaru. "Was it necessary to wait outside all this time before entering?

A few seconds passed as the trio looked at each other and burst into a loud laugh, "HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Both the clown and the twins looked with an expression of absolute disbelief at what was happening in front of them.

After they're done, Subaru looked at Reinhard and nodded his head. Then at the three prisoners.

"Thanks for Beatrice's spell. All of you stayed asleep long enough until I could communicate with Reinhard and tell him the truth like Emilia and Beako." They didn't believe what they heard. No, they didn't want to believe it. Their hope, the only hope they had, the sword saint himself betrayed them and stood by the side of this madman.

Right now, everything is over for sure. No matter who comes to save them, no one will be able to beat Reinhard. This time Roswaal, Ram, and Rem fell into the deepest depths of despair.

Subaru didn't miss this moment, took his cell phone, started taking pictures of their desperate faces as he said,

" A wise man once said [some forms of terror are fresher than others. The more intense the fear, the more the emotions die. Terror, in its truest sense, is not a static but a dynamic one. It is the moment when hope turns to despair]."

Reinhard's eyes widened on Subaru's explanation with his hand under his chin. "I see; this was really worth waiting for after all."

Subaru stopped taking pictures and look straight at the blue maid. "I told you I'd show you the true despair. Emilia, make me an ice sword and wait for my signal. Also, Reinhard, take a seat and enjoy the show; we are almost done."

He took the sword and went to the pink maid. With tears in her eyes pouring down her cheeks, she said," I will never forgi….." In the middle of her talking. Subaru stabbed her with the sword in her mouth then made his way to the back of her head.

"Yes, yes, you will never forgive me. Whatever." With a quick horizontal motion, he cut off her head from above the lower jaw.

Then he took the upper half of Ram's head from the ground, then he went back to Rem with what was left of her sister's head in his hand, and blood was falling everywhere. Holding Ram's head hair, he raised his hand high to make them at eye level, " Say hello to your dear nee-sama." At the same time, he was shaking the head right and left.

The only thing Rem can do is cries, cries her lungs out," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Subaru gave Emilia and Beatrice the signal to start. Simultaneously," Huma," "Minya," Rem's arms flew out of place made waterfalls of blood. While she fell from the wall where she was hanging on, Beatrice said, " Murak, in fact." which made her hang in the air a little while she was bleeding from her arms to death. Before emerging from the ground, a sharp piece of ice pointed directly at her neck.

Beatrice did not cancel the spell, but on the contrary, she made her fall slower. Little by little, Rem approached the head of the sharp piece of ice. The sharp head touched her neck and gradually penetrated the flesh of her neck, making her unable to even scream little by little, penetrating the entire piece of ice her neck to the opposite side, giving her the worst slow and painful death.

Subaru cut off her head too. Then he took the heads and put them in the clown's lap and said. "After a long discussion with Reinhard, we have come up with a solution that satisfies everyone about what we're going to do to you. We've already allied with Felt and Reinhard camp, so they'll give us the dragon blood Emilia needs if they win."

An evil and wide smile featured Subaru's face. "In return, we will share all the information about your gospel against your will; with Reinhard's multiple divine protections, he will brainwash you into a puppet in our hands. Finally, as my puppet, I will use your influence, your power, your money, and everything you have will be at my disposal to build my own organization.

Turning to look at Emilia," Emilia-tan puck is the great spirit of fire, isn't he?" "Yes, why you asking Subaru?"

" Good, can you get him to burn the bodies, please?"

"Of course, I'll do anything for you, Subaru." 

Seconds later, a gray cat emerged from nothing, burning the bodies on both sides of the room, making it more lighted for a while. Subaru pulled Emilia and Beatrice to sit on the floor to take a family photo in front of the one-eyed clown's chair and the head of his two maids in his lap. Beatrice sat in Subaru's lap with puck in her hands, and Emilia sat next to Subaru.

Before the photo was taken, Subaru whispered in Beatrice's ear. Beatrice said, "vita, I suppose." This makes the clown fall so hard on the large set of nails beneath him; the nails penetrated everything, even the most sensitive areas in front and back, Making many holes that flow blood from it next to his hole, which has been violated by the largest. The clown's eye threatened to get out of place while he was tearing blood and screaming like never before.

Simultaneously, the chair sinks with blood while Subaru and Emilia kiss each other at the exact moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> To make things clearer.  
> In this fic, this Subaru is the result of a merger between [pride if and wrath if] he becomes insane like pride if, besides, he doesn't trust anyone except Emilia and Beatrice like wrath if when his whole world becomes gray except those two.  
> Emilia is the result of a merger [ Greed if and wrath if] without losing her mind.  
> Greed if yandere Emilia and wrath if dependent on Subaru even if he kills a lot of people.  
> Beatrice just yandere.
> 
> Also, Reinhard,I made him experience what Beatrice and Emilia saw by the same way. I may not have explained it much, but to leave Roswaal alive and take advantage of him. Subaru had a long discussion with Reinhard to let him kill the maids and leave Roswaal. 
> 
> Reinhard isn't in his right mind after all he's experienced he is in the same category as Emilia and self-loathing.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
